


One More Day

by arlaj



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlaj/pseuds/arlaj
Summary: “I simply wished, for one more day with you.  One more day, One more time, One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied”





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: seaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment. I am only borrowing these characters for a while and will return them undamaged when I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant  
> This is in response to the song lyrics challenge on the NKRA list . The lyrics are to the song “One More Day” by Diamond Rio.

 

 

“And just *how* are we going to explain the seaQuest’s disappearance to the public?”

“By merely saying they were lost at sea with all hands aboard.  But this incident has given me a golden opportunity to get rid of a thorn in the UEO’s side.  And I have the *perfect* way to see she never bothers us again.”

 

 

                  

                   **One Month later:**

 

          _They say I took your life… that I coldly and methodically killed you, but that would be like taking out my own heart.  They didn’t listen, they didn’t know and now here I sit in a cold grey room, no bigger than a closet, which will be my home for the rest of my life._

_We made love the morning you left... holding on to each other as though we didn’t want the night to end, and I guess in a way we didn’t.  I couldn’t explain it then, but at the time I had this terrible sense of foreboding.  I just *knew* I would never see you again._

_I watched you walk away from me, down the dock to the shuttle.  You paused, turning back to give me a smile and a wave. That was the last time I saw you. Katie called me later that day to say the seaQuest had been lost, that you’d disappeared without a trace._

_I didn’t know what I was feeling... numb surely, but deep down inside, a part of me knew you were still alive somewhere._

_I knew something was wrong the moment I saw the UEO’s “official” press release on the seaQuest’s loss.  Your name was not_ on the _list  Even though they said all aboard had perished._

_Days later it was announced that you had been found in your office... murdered.  Before anything could be done to refute that...I was arrested and jailed._

_The trial was a quick one and even though I had Katie, Cindy and Bill and Janet on my side... they whoever they were had done a beautiful job of framing me.  I was convicted and sentenced to death._

_So now, here I sit, waiting for the day when they will end my life in penance for taking yours._

_God, how could anyone believe that I could ever do something like this?  That I could ever do anything to hurt you, that would be tantamount to hurting myself.    I don’t care what they say about me.  I don’t care what they think I did.  Without you, nothing matters anymore.  I don’t want to go on without you._

_I miss you so much.  There were so many things I wanted to tell you.  So many things I wish I had said to you.  I wish I had told you just how much I loved you, how much you meant to me.  That you were my first thought when I woke up in the morning, and my last before I closed my eyes at night.  You are my_ heart _and my soul.  The very air that I breathe and I feel so lost without you._

_Goodnight sweetheart...   Rest well, where ever you are._

_Kristin._

 

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

          _My darling, I found out something today.  Something that has given me one small bit of peace… one ray of sunlight in this nightmare that is now my life.  The memories of our last night together are all that get me through this hell. If I close my eyes I can shut out the reality of my existence for just a little while and recall everything about that last night; the sound of your voice in my ear. I can feel your breath on my face, your hands as they caress my body and touch me with such gentleness and reverence.  I can recall the feeling of completeness as our bodies joined. The look of love in your eyes as I held you deep within me.  These memories are such a gift and yet I never expected to receive an even greater one._

_A few hours ago I found out that our last night together, not only gave me beautiful memories but also gave me something far more precious._

_I’m pregnant, my love.  I carry the child of our love beneath my heart – where you will always be._

_I know they will not let me keep the baby with me. Nor would I want to raise him or her in this hellish place.  I have decided that once our child is born I will give full guardianship to Cindy.  I know she will do her best to raise our child well._

_I must say goodnight now, my heart and where ever you are I hope you know that I love you will all that I am._

_Kristin_

       

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        _Oh_ my _love, my heart is so full — full of love, of grief, of joy, of pain, of heartache, of anger, of sorrow._

_Yesterday I gave birth to our daughter.  She was so tiny, so beautiful.  Such a perfect precious_ soul, _and even minutes old I can see so much of you in her._

_They let me keep her until this morning. Then they took her away.  I watched, my heart breaking, as they slipped her into Cindy’s arms.  Cindy looked up_ from _her baby sister and gave me a smile, one that told me that everything would be all right._

_I will be allowed to see her and hold her only one day a week and I know that it will never be enough time but I will try to be strong, for her, for you._

_I have decided to call her Mia.  I hope you will approve and that one day you will know her.  I pray that one day you will come back to me, to us and we can be a family and this horrible nightmare will end._

_I know you are alive somewhere — that you live — perhaps a prisoner like me, unable to return, or perhaps you have lost yourself somehow and know not how to return, but I know with every breath that I take that your heart will lead you back to us, someday._

_We will be waiting for as long as it is possible.  We will never give up hope.  Come back to me, my love, for if you do not, I know that I will not be able to find the strength to go on._

_Kristin_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I miss you my darling, but I had to tell you that our baby turned four today.  She is so beautiful, bright and curious and so full of life.  She grows to be more like you every day.  She loves the ocean – how could she not when it was so much a part of our lives._

Next _to Cindy, Mia is the one joy in my life. She is the one thing that keeps me going when all I have to look forward to is another day in this cell, another day in this cage, another day without you. I think of her and I am comforted. I have the strength to go on._

_My solicitors have appealed my verdict yet again and I sit here waiting for the judge’s answer._

Oh _my darling I am ashamed to admit that a part of me wishes that they would just get it over with – just kill me. Then I’d be free. But those are my thoughts on my darkest days. And then I think of Mia and Cindy and you, my love and I know I have to fight just one more day.  One more day alive means one more day I get closer to you._

_It’s funny but I have this very strange sense that you will return to me soon.  I just hope there is time enough, for another part of_ me _knows that my time is growing shorter._

_Please hurry._

_Kristin_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Hey, baby.  It’s been five years to the day.  Five long, lonely years since I lost you.  Five years of sitting in this jail cell, 1,825 days of missing you, of waking up alone and desperate to hold you._

_Five years of hearings, trials and stays of execution.  God, I don’t know how much more I can take.   I’m slowly losing my mind and just want this all to end._

_Kristin_

**Three Months Later**

 

            Home. He was finally home.  After the shock of learning he’d been gone for over 5 years had worn off, Nathan wanted nothing more than to get his debriefing finished and go and find Kristin.

 

            He missed her.  For him, he had only been gone a matter of a few weeks and he could only imagine what it had been like for her. He didn’t even know where she was or how she was doing.

 

            From the moment they had been found, he and his crew had been whisked off to UEO headquarters and while not officially sequestered, they’d been kept so busy with debriefings and inquiries that there had not been time to check on friends and family.  He had heard since arriving at Headquarters, that Bill had resigned as Secretary General shortly after the seaQuest’s disappearance.  He was a little puzzled by this and had figured that was one thing his friend would never do.   God, he wished this was all over so he could go and find his friends and find Kristin. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a commotion outside in the entryway.

 

            “Look, I know that he is here so don’t try to deny it.  I have to see him!” a female voice demanded and even after all this time Nathan recognized it.

 

            “Ma’am. I’m sorry but you are a civilian and not authorized to be here.  I’ll have to ask you to leave or I will have you escorted from the premises.” the guard said firmly.

 

            “Now you listen to me.   I am not leaving here until I speak with Captain Bridger!  It’s imperative that I see him, in fact it’s literally a matter of life and death.  And there isn’t much time left.”

 

            “Ma’am...”

 

            “Cindy?” Nathan queried as he stepped into the foyer and saw the petite redhead facing down the guard.

           

            She turned at the sound of his voice and a relieved smile crossed her features.  “Captain, thank God.  I have to speak with you right away.  It’s about mom.”

           

            Nathan frowned with growing concern when he sensed Cindy’s anxiety.  He turned to the guard.  “It’s all right Lieutenant.  I’ll take responsibility for her.”

 

            “Yes, sir.”

 

            He waited while Cindy signed the log and was given a visitor’s pass then led her away from the lobby to where he had been waiting before.  He motioned for her to sit in one of the small group of chairs lined up against the wall then took the one next to her.

 

            “What’s wrong Cindy?  Has something happened to Kris?”

 

            “That’s an understatement,” she muttered softly then met his gaze.  “Then you haven’t heard... no of course you haven’t otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

 

            “What’s happened?” he asked her, concern lacing his voice.

           

            Cindy took a deep breath then once more met his gaze.  “After the seaQuest disappeared the UEO announced that you had been destroyed and that there had been no survivors.  They released the names of those who had died to the media but your name wasn’t listed.  Two days later we found out why.  It was reported that you had been found in your office at the UEO... murdered.”

 

            “What?!” Nathan blurted out incredulously.

 

            “That’s only the beginning.” Cindy sighed.  “It was said that the motive had been jealousy.  That you had been involved in an illicit affair with your then Medical Chief – Wendy Smith and that mother had found out about it.”

 

            “Oh My God... they didn’t”

 

            “Yes.” she nodded sadly.  “Mother was arrested, tried and convicted of killing you in a jealous rage.  She’s been in prison for the last five years awaiting execution.  Her luck has finally run out... she’s to be executed tomorrow morning at ten.”

 

            “Oh sweet God.” Nathan whispered, his face paling.  “We have to do something, anything to stop it.”

 

            “I know.  When I heard that the seaQuest had been found, I knew you’d be here and that you’d do everything you could to stop this.”

 

            “Of course I will.” he replied as he got up.  “We have to hurry...”

 

 

            “Nathan, we’re ready for you...” Secretary General Lexington Smith began as she stepped out of a room across the hall.  Her face paled the moment she saw who Nathan was speaking to.  “Ms. Westphalen.”

 

            “Madam Secretary....” Cindy replied coldly.

 

            “I can’t do this right now Lex, something urgent has come up.” Nathan began as he moved toward the woman who at one time had been a friend.  He was halfway there when he stopped.  “What’s going on?” he questioned when he sensed the tension and hostility between Lexie and Cindy.   Nathan gasped when realization dawned.   “OH MY God, you knew about this, didn’t you?” he asked as he closed the distance between them.  “Of course you did, how could you not.” he added when he saw the answer in his friend’s eyes.

 

            “Nathan...”

 

            “How could you, Lexie? I know we’ve never really been friends but I didn’t think you hated me this much. How could you let this happen to an innocent woman... a woman I happen to love more than my own life?  You let her rot away in a jail cell for the last five years when you knew she had been framed.  Were you just going to stand by and let them kill her?  Is your precious UEO, your precious military secrets so important that an innocent woman has to die to keep them from being revealed?

 

            “I wasn’t the one who framed her, Nathan.  It’s wasn’t my idea.”

 

            “No but you were in on the conspiracy, weren’t you?  Who was it?”

 

            “McGath.”

 

            “That son of a bitch will pay for this.” Nathan growled.  “And so will you!”

           

Nathan sadly shook his head.  “I don’t know you anymore Lexie. Perhaps I never did.  I can’t believe that you would stand by and let something like this happen.  What would have happened if I hadn’t returned when I did... if Cindy hadn’t forced her way in here to speak with me?  Would you have just let them execute her and never have said a word to me?”

           

            The look on Smith’s face gave him his answer.

           

“Then you can consider yourself no longer my friend.  And know this... if I’m too late to stop this. If they kill her... Then I’m coming after you and you will pay.”

 

            Nathan reached up and took hold of the Captain’s insignia on his uniform shirt.  He ripped it off and threw it at Smith’s feet.  “You can have your precious lies and secrets, keep them because I want nothing more to do with you or this organization you head.  I quit.  I won’t work with an institution that would let an innocent woman pay for something she didn’t do.  Take my Captaincy, my ship, I give them to you because they mean nothing to me without her. Good bye.”  Nathan said as he turned away.  “Come along Cindy.”

 

 

            Once they were outside, Cindy turned to him.  “Thank you, Nathan”

 

            “There’s no need to thank me.” He responded quietly.  “I couldn’t have done anything different.”

           

            Cindy nodded.  “My car is over there.” she pointed and led him across the parking lot.  Once they were inside she added.  “I’ve made an appointment with Mother’s solicitors.  I figured that was the best place to start.”

 

 

 

            The rest of the day was spent meeting with Lawyers, the District Attorney and even the Governor.  It was nearing midnight and they were still no closer to stopping the execution than they had been when they started. Kristin had less than ten hours to live and they had been told that the only man who could stop her execution now was the President of the Confederation. A man who lived hours away by plane from them.

                       

            Cindy sat dejectedly in the driver’s seat of the car.  “What are we going to do now? Time is running out.”

 

            “Don’t lose hope yet. We’ll find a way even if I have to break into that execution chamber and stop it myself. I might have an idea, or at least an option.  Is there someplace private we can go? Someplace with a vidphone?”

 

            “Yes, the beach house.”

 

            “The same beach house that Kris and I lived in before I disappeared?” he questioned.

 

            “Yes.” Cindy said as she started the engine and pulled out into traffic.  “When you disappeared and then all that nonsense happened with Mom, she signed the house over to me. Actually, in reality it’s held in trust, I’m just the guardian so to speak.”

 

            “In trust?  For whom?”

 

            “That is something else you need to know.  I know that Mother wanted to tell you herself, but given the circumstances.”

 

            “Tell me what?”

 

            “Well, two months after you disappeared and the stress of the trial had died down somewhat, Mom found out she was pregnant.  She told me later that she thought it had happened on your last night together.  You and Mom have a daughter.”

 

            “A daughter.” he repeated in a stunned whisper.

 

            “Her name is Mia and she is beautiful.  Four and a half years old and so much like the two of you that it’s almost eerie.” Cindy smiled   “Mother wasn’t allowed to keep her and so she gave guardianship to me.  I’ve been looking after her since she was 2 days old.”

 

            “They took her from Kristin ... so soon?!” he was incredulous.

 

            “Yes.  It broke Mom’s heart.  They’ve only been together one day a week since then.”

 

            Nathan swore under his breath.  “So help me God, the people responsible for this will pay and pay dearly.” he muttered and then turned his head to look at Cindy.  “How has...  Mia, taken all this?”

 

            “Like a trooper.” Cindy grinned.  “I’ve had help from Bill, Janet and Katie and despite the fact that she and Mom only had one day a week together, their bond is a very strong one.  And Mia... well she’s quick and bright and very intuitive. Sometimes almost too intuitive.”

 

            “How so?”

 

            “Well, one day about 2 months ago we were at the prison for our weekly visit and we were in the family room.   Mom and Mia were sitting together on this big rocker.  They had been reading a story together… suddenly Mia looked up and Mom had this really sad expression on her face and there were tears in her eyes.  Mia got up and knelt on Mom’s lap, then she pressed a hand to each cheek and just looked at her for a moment then she said  ‘It’s alright Mama, don’t be sad.  Papa’s coming home and he’ll make it all better.’  Mom and I were just stunned.  I mean, how could she know something like that?  And yet a month later here you are.” she finished quietly as she turned into the driveway and shut off the ignition.

 

            Nathan silently contemplated all that Cindy had told him as they got out of the car and headed inside.

 

            Janet and Bill both got up from the sofa as they stepped into the living room.  “Nathan, oh thank God.” Janet cried out and rushed to embrace him.

 

            “Janet.” he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.   After he released her, he looked at his friend.  They too, shared a warm hug.   “Welcome back, my friend.” Bill said

 

            “Thank you for being her for Kristin. It means more to you than I can ever tell you.”

 

            “We couldn’t have done anything else, Nathan. Especially since knowing how much she means to you and not to mention the fact that we all knew she was framed.” Bill said.

 

            “You resigned over this.” 

 

            “I couldn’t stay after the UEO sanctioned this... maybe unofficially but… Anyway that doesn’t matter now. What does is that you are here and we have work to do.”

 

            “Yes there are, but first I’d like to see my daughter.”

 

            “She fell asleep about an hour ago.  The little dear was wound up tighter than a Swiss clock. Took me an hour just to get her settled down enough where she could fall asleep.  She certainly was excited about something. Anyway her room is the one across the hall from the master bedroom.”  Janet told him.

 

            Nathan nodded “Be right back.”

 

            “I’ll make some coffee.  I get the feeling this is going to be a very long night.” Janet stated as she headed for the kitchen.

 

            Nathan moved back down the hall and quietly opened the door to Mia’s room.  He slipped inside, leaving the door open.  Moonlight filtered in through the window and the light from the hall mingled with that from a nightlight next to her bed.

 

            He silently made his way to her side and sat down on the edge.  His heart clenched, tears filling his eyes as he looked down at her. His daughter.  She was curled up on her side, a teddy bear tucked under one arm, the thumb of the other hand half in her open mouth. Her red curls, so much like her mother’s, were sleep tousled.  Reaching out, he tenderly brushed them back from her face.  “Precious girl.” he whispered softly, watching as she slept.

 

            As he sat quietly beside her, the little girl sighed and turned her head.  Nathan saw her eyes open and she focused on him and he was completely stunned when she smiled up at him and said “Papa”.

 

            She moved, climbing up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest.  As Nathan’s arms enclosed around her he heard her say.  “I knew you would come home.”

 

            He tilted his head down, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  “Of course.” he murmured, his tears falling to dampen her hair.  He pulled her tighter to him, rocking her until she fell asleep again.  He gently settled her back under the covers, tucking them in gently around her.  Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her cheek and murmured.  “Sweet dreams.” before getting up from the bed.  He stood there watching her for a moment longer then slipped quietly from the room.

 

            He moved down the hall back towards the living room and found Janet, Bill and Cindy sitting at the dining table with mugs of coffee.

 

            “Are you all right?” Janet questioned.

 

            “I’m fine.  Just a little overwhelmed.”

 

            “I don’t doubt it, you arrive home to find you’ve been gone 5 years. Not only that, your lover is to be executed for your murder and you have a child you didn’t know about.  I think you’re entitled to be overwhelmed.” Bill put in.

 

            “Yes but not right now. I can deal with all this once we save Kristin.”

 

            “And how do you plan to do that?” Janet questioned.

 

            “You said in the car that you might have an idea?” Cindy added.

 

            “Yes.”  Nathan nodded and crossed to the vid-phone.

 

            Moments later his called went through.

 

            “Nathan Bridger, as I live and breathe.  How the hell are you?” the man on the other end chuckled.

 

            “Pretty good, John” Nathan smiled. 

 

            ‘You still with that outfit. Oh what’s it called... the UEO?”

 

            “You already know the answer to that one.”

 

            “Yah. Comes with being a Spook, or an ex Spook as it were.”

 

            “That’s the reason I’m calling, John.  Are you still on the President’s protection detail?”

 

            “Head of the Protection detail.” he added with a grin.  “Is there something I can do for you? Something you need?”

 

            “Yes, actually.  I have a huge favor to ask.  I need to speak with the President tonight.”

 

            “Can I ask why?”

           

            Nathan took a deep breath and began to tell him about Kristin.

 

            “She’s obviously been framed John, since here I am alive and well. She’s to be executed at 10 am this morning so time it critical.”

 

            “All right Nathan. I’ll go speak to the President myself.  We’ll get back to you ASAP.”

 

            “Thanks John. “

 

            ”Anything for an old friend. And I’ll tell you what. Once we get Kristin freed I’ll even help you take out the bastards that framed her.”  The man finished and cut the link.

           

           

 

 

            The minutes and hours ticked by as they waited for the President to call back.  As the time crept by and it grew closer and closer to the end it was almost interminable.

 

            “Are you sure you can trust this man?” Cindy questioned.   “There are only 3 hours left and he still hasn’t called back.”

 

            “I trust him Cindy.  He, Bill and I went through the Academy together.  John ended up working for Naval Intelligence and we worked together over the years. Saved my butt on more than one occasion.  When I retired from the Navy. He followed a few months later and entered into the Secret Service.  So, yes I trust him. He’ll do whatever he can.”

 

            “But can he do it in time to save mom?”

 

            “I certainly hope so Cindy. I...” His words were stopped by the ringing of the doorbell.

 

            “I’ll get it.” Janet said and moved to answer the door.

 

            Nathan heard the door open, then a muffled conversation.  Several seconds later four men, whom he instantly recognized as Secret Service, strode into the living room. They were followed immediately by John and the man at his side, Nathan instantly recognized as the President of the Confederation.

 

            “Captain Bridger.” the President said and stepped forward.

 

            “Mr. President.”

 

            “John has informed me of your situation.  I flew right out here to take care of this injustice in person.”

 

 

 

 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

          _Well, my_ love _it has finally happened. The time has finally come.  In less than an_ hour _they will end my life. I am not afraid, only saddened that I will not see our daughter grow up into the incredible woman I know she will be. Saddened that I will not be there to see what life has in store for my Cindy and that I was not able to see you one last time.  But know that as I take my last breath, it will be you in my thoughts, you in my mind and your name on my lips._

_There are so many things I wanted to say to you. So many things I want to do with you. So many things… And now they shall never be.  I held on to the hope that one day you would return to me and I know in my heart that you will return but it will not be soon enough._

_I will leave instructions with Cindy for her to turn my journals over to you so that you will know that my thoughts and my heart were always with you._

_I want you to know that I love you with all that I am and you will never know the sweetness you gave me in the short span of time we had together,_

 

    _Do not be sad for me my love, for my life was full only because I had you and in the time we had...we loved a lifetime‘s worth._

_Please, take care of our daughter and tell her that Mama loves her and will always be with her. My tears stain these pages as I write these words to you, as I try to leave a part of me with you. They are waiting for me I have to go now my love._

_One last thing before I go. Please don’t mourn me for long. You have so much love to give Nathan and I want you to go on. To find another woman who will give you the love that you deserve. Who will love you as much as I_ do. _Please do this for me_ my _love. I want you to be happy that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you._

_As I write this I am reminded of the lyrics to an old song that_ seem _so very, very appropriate right now._

_Last night I had a crazy dream_

_A wish was granted just for me,_

_It could be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_I simply wished, for one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl_

_Then I'd unplug the telephone_

_And keep the tv off_

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million I Love Yous_

_That's what I'd do. With one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you_

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied_

_But then again_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day..._

_With you_

           

            _All I ever wanted was just one more day with you.  One perfect memory to take with me into Eternity. But that is not to be so I will take the memory of your love, of your gentleness and it will sustain me in whatever awaits me.  Until we can be together again._

_I want you to know that I loved you from the first moment I saw you, I will love you until I breathe my last breath and I will love you beyond that_

_Forever and always my love.  I will be waiting for you._

_Kristin._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

            Kristin closed her journal and set it on top of a stack of 4 others- one for each year she had spent in this hellish place.

 

            Getting up from the chair she picked them up and turned to face the prison matron standing in the open door to her cell. “Could you please see that my daughters get these?”

 

            “Of course.  I’ll see to it personally.” the older woman said solemnly as she took them

 

            “Thank you.” Kristin replied and looked past the woman to the Warden standing outside with 2 guards and a priest.

 

            “Time to go.” the Warden stated quietly.

 

            Kristin nodded and stepped out of the cell with the matron behind her.  The priest moved forward.

 

            “I will hear your confession now, child, so that you may meet God with a clear conscience.”

 

            “My conscience is clear Father.  How can I confess something that I did not do?  I am innocent.  To say that I killed him when I would have sooner cut out my own heart would be worse than saying nothing at all. Do what you must, but I am innocent of the crime they have convicted me of.  My hands are clean. Are yours?”

           

            The priest shook his head sadly.  “As you wish.”  He said and took a step back, not acknowledging her question to him.

 

            “I am ready.” Kristin told the Warden and he nodded.

 

            The Matron stood back, watching as the small procession – with the priest and warden in front and Kristin, flanked by 2 guards behind moved down the cell bay and through the door which would take them to the execution chamber.  When they had disappeared through the door she turned in the opposite direction.

 

 

            Kristin tried to maintain her composure as she was led into the room and strapped down onto the table.  She would not give them the satisfaction of breaking down, of pleading for her life. No she would meet her death, calmly and with dignity.  They had taken everything else from her, but they would not take that.

 

            As the IV was inserted into her arm she closed her eyes and let memories fill her mind. Memories of those she loved and was unable to stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            The Matron stepped into the front reception area and was surprised to find Cindy Westphalen waiting with a small group. The older woman she knew was a friend who had visited Kristin often, as did the little girl she held, but the man who stood with them was a complete stranger.

 

            She quickly approached them.  “Cindy you really shouldn’t be here right now.”

 

            “Then it’s already started?” she asked anxiously.

           

            The matron did not answer her directly but held out the journals she still held.  “Your mother wanted you to have these.”

 

            Cindy took them and cast a panic stricken look at Nathan.

 

            “You must call the Warden and stop the execution.  We have a Presidential Pardon.”

 

            “And you are?”

 

            “Nathan Bridger.”

 

            The woman frowned.  “That name sounds familiar.”

 

            “It should, I’m the man Kristin was supposed to have murdered.” he said coldly.

           

            The woman’s eyes widened.  “Then what she’s maintained all these years is true?  She is innocent?”

 

            “Yes. And you have to stop this before it is too late.”

 

            The matron nodded and quickly rushed back to the desk.

 

            Nathan turned to look at Janet.  “Why don’t you take Mia outside until we settle this?”

 

            Janet nodded but Mia protested.

 

            “But Papa, I want to stay.  I want to see Mama.”

 

            Nathan took his child from Janet and hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “I know you do, but you go with Janet and I’ll bring Mama to you.”

 

            “Promise?”

 

            “I promise.”

 

            “Okay.”

 

            “That’s my girl.” he smiled and gave her a quick kiss before passing her back to Janet.

 

            Once they were gone he moved back to Cindy’s side.  “I hope we’re not too late.” she told him in an anxious whisper.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

            Kristin had heard the Warden, give the order to start the lethal injection and she had prepared herself as well as anyone could. Then the phone rang. 

 

            Seconds after it was answered the Warden barked out an order to stop.  She heard the machine go off and felt the IV needle slip from her arm.

 

            “What is it?” she asked, voice trembling with both hope and anxiety.

 

            The Warden came into her line of sight and looked down.  “It seems you’ve been given a reprieve, for the moment anyway.”

 

            Kristin closed her eyes again, not sure whether to feel relieved that she was still alive or upset that they had just postponed the inevitable.  She heard the Warden order the guards to take her back to her cell before leaving the room.

 

 

 

            She paced back and forth along the length of her cell. Since the Warden had stopped her execution she’d been told nothing.  She’d been given no explanations as to why it had happened, or for what reasons, or whether it was merely a postponement.  All she knew was that for some reason they had not killed her.  For the moment she was still alive, perhaps for one more minute, one more hour... one more day... or perhaps a lifetime.

 

            She stopped her restless movements when she saw the Warden and matron approaching.  Suddenly she was afraid.  Afraid to ask why, or when, or how...

 

            The duo stopped and remained silent as the door to her cell was opened.  The Warden stepped inside and faced her, and for the first time that she had ever seen, he smiled.

 

            “Kristin, you’re free to go.”

 

            It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did it was all she could do to remain upright.  “Free?” she whispered... “H… how?”

 

            “Your daughter was able to secure a Presidential Pardon.  All charges against you have been dropped and your name has been cleared.  You’re free.”

           

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “What’s taking so long?” Cindy questioned.  “The warden has been gone almost a half hour.”

 

            “I know. But just be patient. There are forms to sign, legal semantics that must be taken care of before they can release her.”  Nathan replied but knew it was for his own benefit as well as Cindy’s for he was just as anxious. Anxious to see her again… Anxious to see with his own eyes that she was alive and unharmed.

 

            When he heard the sound of a door unlocking he turned around and saw Kristin lead out.   She caught sight of Cindy first and called out her daughter’s name.  He stood back watching the two as they rushed together and hugged fiercely.  He studied her over Cindy’s shoulder. She had lost weight. Too much to suit him and yet she had never looked more beautiful. Her hair was still the same radiant auburn with a few strands of grey mixed in, to attest to her ordeal, yet it was still beautiful.

 

            It only took a moment or two more before she looked over Cindy’s shoulder and saw him.  Their eyes locked, whiskey-brown and deep ocean-blue - and for a second, time stood still.  She moved around Cindy and spoke his name as though she couldn’t quite believe he was there.  Then she fell to her knees and her body shook with sobs.  He was at her side before time had clicked off another second, pulling her tightly into his arms.

 

            “You’re here.” she whispered brokenly...”you’re really here.”

 

            “Yes my love. I’m here.” he answered, his own tears soaking her hair “I’ve come home.”

 

 

                       

 

            It was a long time later when Kristin pulled back to look into his eyes.   She pressed a hand to his cheek and he leaned into her caress.

 

            “I knew you would come back to me.  I tried not to lose hope that you would return. I just....”

 

            “Just what?” he asked in a near whisper

 

            “I just didn’t think you would arrive in time to...” her voice trailed off.

 

            “But I did.” he replied pulling her back into his arms.  With his mouth against her ear he whispered.  “And I thank God I did.  I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t.  If I’d lost you I wouldn’t have been able to go on.”

 

            He pulled back and she saw the tears in his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her, a kiss that despite its brevity, spoke volumes.

 

            “Let’s get out of here,” he said as he released her and they stood.  Slipping his arm around her waist he pulled her close to his side. Cindy moved to Kristin’s other side and did the same.  Then without a backward glance they headed for the door.

 

            Just before they stepped outside, Nathan said, “Someone else is anxious to see you.”

 

            No sooner were the words out of his mouth and they had stepped out into the sunshine when Mia rushed forward.

 

            “Mama, mama.” she called out as she ran.

 

            Kristin broke away from Cindy and Nathan and caught the girl, pulling her up into her arms and hugging her fiercely.

 

            “Ooooh I love you so much.” she crooned, tears in her eyes as she kissed Mia’s forehead.

 

            “I love you too Mama.  Can you come home now?”

 

            “Yes Baby.  I can come home now.”

           

            Mia’s face lit up with a brilliant smile.  “See Mama I told you Papa would come home and make everything all right.”

 

            “Yes you did.” Kristin chuckled through her tears then turned to face Nathan and Cindy.

 

 

            Nathan moved forward and once again slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his side.  “Let’s go home.” he said quietly.

 

            Kristin closed her eyes and nodded.

 

            “What?” he asked softly.

 

            “I just never thought I’d ever hear those words again.” she replied then opened her eyes and met his gaze.  “And right now those are the most beautiful words in the entire world. “

 

 

 

*****************************

 

            Twenty minutes later the car pulled into the driveway of the beach house and Nathan was surprised to see that both John and the President were obviously still inside.

 

            They entered and sure enough, John and the President were seated on the sofa with the other 2 Secret Service agents standing behind them and Bill in the easy chair across from them.  All three men stood as they entered.

 

            “John, Mr. President. We didn’t expect to find you still here.” Nathan said

 

            “Yes, well I wanted to be here to welcome Dr. Westphalen home.” the president said as he moved to stand in front of Kristin.

 

            “Dr. Westphalen, I want to give you my apologies for the terrible injustice that has been done to you.”

 

            “Good Lord, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

            “No, perhaps not, but had I known I could have intervened much earlier.”

 

            “You intervened when it counted the most and I’m free now, that’s all that matters.”

 

            “Well I know that we can never give you back the 5 years that were stolen from you but I will do everything in my power to make up for it.  From the moment you were released your medical license was reinstated with all the rights and privileges that that entails.  Also your name has been fully cleared and your record expunged.   Once I return to Washington I will have my media staff issue a press release stating that you were wrongly accused and imprisoned and that you have been absolved of all guilt.  I will also see that those who were responsible for this will themselves be brought to justice and that you will be aptly compensated.”

 

            “Thank you, Mr. President but just being back with my family is compensation enough.”

 

            “I’m sure it is but I won’t change my mind.” he smiled.  “Well I’ll leave you to your reunion.” he added then turned to John.  “We should be getting back.”

 

            “Yes but sir, I’d like to stay and coordinate with the FBI here and help Nathan apprehend the men responsible.”

 

            “Of course.  I’ll see you in Washington when you are done then.”

 

 

            Once the President and the agents had left Nathan moved to Kristin.  He pulled her close and looked down into her eyes.    “Kris, I know you just got home and ... would you mind if Bill, John and I went and took care of this?”

 

            “No, go and do what you have to. I’ll still be here when you get back.” she told him quietly.

 

            “That will be worth coming home to.” he whispered and gave her a brief but passionate kiss.

 

            “Just be careful.” she told him when they parted and he nodded then stepped away.

 

            Kristin watched as the two men left then released a sigh before moving to the sofa.

 

 

            As they pulled out of the driveway, John looked over at Nathan and smiled.  “That’s quite a woman you’ve got there.  Take my advice my friend and don’t let her get away. She’s definitely a keeper.”

 

            “Oh, I knew that almost from the first moment I laid eyes on her.” Nathan replied with a reminiscent smile.

 

            “How did you meet?”

 

            “On seaQuest.  I was shanghaied ... “he chuckled then continued.  “Bill here.” he pointed to the man in the back seat. “Coaxed me back to see my ship.  Technically she wasn’t mine anymore but... well I had absolutely no intention of coming out of retirement but fate if you will had other ideas.  I was taking a quick tour of the boat.  I figured I had come all that way I might as well get my money’s worth and besides she was still mine in a sense.  I’d designed her and I must admit I felt an enormous sense of pride at seeing her, of finally having my dream realized. 

 

Anyway I was talking with Ford, the boat’s X0, and we were standing in the hallway.  Suddenly I heard this very irate, very British voice.” Nathan smiled “I turned in the direction of that voice and saw this ‘spitfire’ storming down the hall.  She was very pissed off and I watched, fascinated, as she faced down Ford.  He towered over her and yet she stood there glaring up at him and scolding him as though he were a naughty schoolboy.  The scene seemed so patently absurd that I couldn’t help but laugh.  Well no sooner had I done so than she turned those eyes on me.  And although I didn’t admit it to myself for quite some time, I knew right then and there that I was a goner.”

 

            John laughed.  “You’ve got it bad, my friend.”

 

            “Yes I do, I do indeed and happy for it.” Nathan grinned.  “And I’ll be even happier once we get all this unpleasant business finished and I can get back to enjoying my family.”

 

            “Then I suggest we head for the local FBI headquarters first.  We’ll need some backup and they can help expedite the warrants.”

 

 

 

                                   

 

            It was late when Nathan and Bill returned after dropping John off at the airport.  The beach house was quiet as he entered and made his way to the living room.  Kristin and Cindy sat together on the sofa and he caught the tail end of their conversation.

 

            “Don’t argue with me Mom because you are not going to change my mind.  Tomorrow I am going out to look for my own apartment. Now that both you and Nathan are home there’s no need for me to be here.  Besides three’s a crowd.  You need some time alone together.”

 

            “That’s not true, we’d love to have you.”

 

            “Maybe but I’m still getting my own place.  Don’t worry, I’ll get someplace close by.”

                                                                                               

            Bill gave Nathan and smiled.   “I’m gonna grab my wife and head home.” he said quietly.

 

            “Thank you, my friend.”

 

            “Anytime.”

 

           

            Once Bill and Janet had left, Cindy rose from her position on the sofa.   “Well, I’m gonna head to bed now.  I’ll climb in with Mia.  Night Mom.” she said as she leaned down to kiss Kristin’s cheek.  

 

            ‘Night baby.”

 

            “It’s good to have you home.”

 

            “I’m glad to be home.”

 

            With that, Cindy crossed the room.  “Good night Nathan.” she said as she stopped in front of him.

 

            “Night.” he replied and accepted her hug.

 

            “Thank you.” she whispered in his ear

 

            “You’re welcome.” he added as she pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

            He watched her leave then moved across the room and dropped into the sofa beside her. Slipping an arm around her, he pulled her close to his side.  She snuggled close and he brushed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

            “Glad to be home.”

 

            “You don’t know how much.” she replied softly.

 

            “Any plans for your first night home.”

 

            “Would you hate me if I said I wanted to take a long hot bath and then climb into bed?”

 

            “Never.” he whispered, brushing a kiss to her forehead.  “I’ll even run your bath for you.”

 

            “You don’t have to....”

 

            “I want to” he said before she could finish and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and going to the bath off the master bedroom.

 

            He returned several minutes later and held out his hand.  She slipped hers into his and he pulled her to her feet leading her to the bedroom and over to the bathroom.

 

            Kristin couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes as she looked into the bathroom.   He had found and lit some scented candles and added scented bath salts to the hot water, dimming the lights so the room was lit only by the glow of the candles and the light spilling in from the bedroom.

 

            “Nathan...” she began, turning to face him, at a loss for words.

 

            He gave her a smile then brushed a kiss to her lips.  “You don’t have to say anything... just enjoy your bath.” he told her and was about to turn away.

 

            “Wait.” she said then moved past him crossing to the dresser. She picked up the stack of journals from where Cindy had left them earlier.  Moving back to him she held them out.

 

            “What are those?” he questioned.

 

            “My journals.”

 

            “Oh, Kris. I can’t.”

 

            She didn’t let him finish.  “Yes you can. I want you to read them. To have them.  They really are letters I wrote to you so in a sense they belong to you.”

 

            He nodded and quietly accepted them.  She smiled, leaned forward to kiss him before continuing into the bathroom.   When he moved to close the door for her she stopped him.

 

            “No leave it open. I...”

 

            “Okay,” he replied, immediately understanding her reluctance to close the door.  He watched her disappear inside before moving to the bed.  Pulling back the comforter he took the pillow and propped it up against the headboard before kicking off his shoes.  He stretched out and began to read.

 

            After a long moment, he set the journal down beside him and tried to get his emotions under control.  Kristin’s writing... her heartfelt letters to him had been powerful and had touched him like nothing else ever had before.   Getting up from the bed he quietly left the room and entered the kitchen.  Searching through the cabinets he came up with 2 wine glasses.  He chose a bottle of wine and filled the two glasses before returning to the bedroom.

 

            He stopped by the bed to pick up the journal he had been reading before crossing to the bathroom door, pausing just outside.

 

            “Mind if I come in?”

 

            “No, please I’d like the company.” she replied quietly.

 

            He entered and approached the tub.  She smiled up at him and gratefully accepted the glass he held out.   When she took it, Nathan sat down on the floor next to her, resting his back against the wall.

           

            “I can’t believe how much I missed all this.” she said quietly as she sipped her wine.

 

            “I know.”

 

            They sat in companionable silence, enjoying each other’s company, Nathan continuing to read by the light of the candles.

 

            “Oh God, Baby... I had no idea.” he whispered as he closed the book and set it on the floor beside him.

 

            “I know… that’s part of the reason why I wanted you to have these. So you would know.”

 

            Nathan leaned forward and with a gentle hand behind her head he pulled her lips to his for a tender kiss.

 

            When they parted she said softly.  “Do me a favor?”

 

            “Anything.”

 

            “Take me to bed and hold me.  Hold me tight and don’t let go.”

 

            Nathan choked back his tears as he replied.  “It would be my pleasure.”

 

 

Nathan awoke with Kristin still locked tightly in his arms, her body spooned up in front of him.  The soft slow cadence of her breathing told him she was still asleep.   He opened his eyes and smiled when he found Mia kneeling beside the bed, arms crossed on the mattress, chin resting on her arms.   She was watching them intently.

 

            “Hi Papa.” she flashed him a grin when she saw that he was awake.

 

            “Morning, pumpkin.” he smiled as he raised himself up on one elbow and put a finger to his lips.  “Shh...” he continued in a whisper   “We don’t want to wake Mama.”

 

            “She’s already awake. Her eyes are open.”

 

            “Is she?” Nathan questioned with a smile as Kristin shifted in his arms.  Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered.  “Cheater.  How long have you been awake?”

 

            “Not long.” she told him before she turned to Mia and motioned her onto the bed with them. 

 

            Once the girl was curled up in front of Kristin, Nathan wrapped his arms around the both of them.

 

            “Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Mia asked.

 

            “You can have anything you want Angel.” Kristin told her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

 

            “How about I take you both out for breakfast and then we can spend the rest of the day together. Doing whatever you like.”  Nathan put in.

 

            “I’d like that”

 

            “Me too, me too.” Mia chimed excitedly and both adults chuckled.

 

            “Well in that case I guess we’d better get this day started.” Kristin sighed.

 

            Just then there was a knock on the partially closed door.

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “Sorry to interrupt.” Cindy said as she stepped into the room.

 

            “You’re not interrupting. You’re part of this family too. “Nathan told her.

 

            “Thank you. Anyway, I thought you should know that we have reporters camped out on the front lawn.  I guess the word has gotten out about your release.”

 

            “Oh good Lord... can’t they give me even a day’s peace.”

 

            “Apparently not. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this together.  We’ll go out there and face them as a family.  We’ll answer their questions.  Once we give them what they want they’ll leave.” Nathan said.

 

            “I hope so.” Kristin replied and then sighed.  “Well, let’s get this over with.”

 

            A half-hour later they were ready and Kristin paused before opening the front door.  “I can’t do this.”

 

            “Yes you can.” Nathan encouraged softly from behind her.  “I’m right here. Both Mia and I are.  We can get through this together.”

 

            Kristin gave him a smile, then with a nod she unlocked and opened the front door. The reporters sprang into action immediately.

 

            “Dr. Westphalen.” They called out each fighting to be heard over the other.

 

            “Dr. Westphalen. How does it feel to be home?”

 

            “Words can’t describe it. I’m just glad to be with my family.”

 

            “All the time you were in prison you maintained your innocence.  Now that you have been proven right and have been pardoned, how do you feel towards those who did this to you?

 

            “I’m angry, to be sure.  They took away five years of my life... years that I can never get back all because they wanted to protect their secrets and because I never blindly followed their rules like an automaton.”

 

            “Do you blame the UEO?”

 

            “The UEO itself?  No I don’t blame them only those who made the decision in the first place.”

 

            “Do you wish retribution on those persons?”

 

            “Beyond them being tried and convicted of the crimes they are guilty of, no.  I will probably never forgive them for what they have taken from me, but having them sit in a cage day in and day out as I did... is justice enough for me.”

 

            “So what will you do now?”

 

            “Get back to my life, my work.  Spend time with my family.  Live one day at a time.”

 

            One young woman at the front asked one final question.  “All the time you were in prison what did you wish for the most?”

 

            “One more day.”

 

            “For what?”

 

            “For everything… To love, to live, to be.  Just one more day.” she said softly.

           

            “That will be all.” Nathan stated as he stepped forward, Mia in his arms, and guided Kristin away from the reporters and towards the car.

 

            Once they were in the car Kristin leaned her head back and sighed.  “Thank you.”

 

            “Anytime.” he replied and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

 

 

            They spent the day together first having brunch at a quiet restaurant and then, despite Kristin’s protestations to the contrary, Nathan insisted she needed a new wardrobe. And so they spent the remainder of the day shopping then an early dinner and a movie.

 

            Nathan took a sleeping Mia from the back seat and with her head resting against his should he said.  “Just let me get her tucked in and then I’ll help you with the bags.”

 

            “All right.”

 

 

            He returned moments later sans Mia and took the bags Kristin had pulled from the car.  Several moments later everything was inside.  

 

            “I’m going to check on Mia.” Kristin said as she set the last of them on the floor in front of the closet.

 

            “Do you want me to start putting these away for you?”

 

            “No, leave them.  I’ll worry about it in the morning… but thank you.” She smiled and kissed him lightly before slipping from the room.

 

 

            She returned sometime later to find Nathan already in bed, clad only in pajama bottoms.

 

            “She still out?” he asked as he looked up from the journal he was reading. 

 

            “Like a light.” She replied with a smile.

 

            Almost without thinking she crossed to his dresser, opening one of the drawers and selected the top to the bottoms he was wearing.

 

            Nathan watched as she undressed and pulled the top on, the hem coming to rest just inches below her hips.  She secured several buttons leaving the top three open then rolled up the too long sleeves.

 

“You know there’s nothing sexier than a woman wearing a man’s pajama top.” He told her with a grin as he removed his reading glasses and set them and the journal on the nightstand.

 

“Really?” she smiled seductively and moved to the bed.  Climbing on the mattress she crawled to him and straddled his thighs.  His hands settled on her hips as her arms slid around his neck.

 

“Really.”

 

He saw her smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him, at the same time arching her hips to bring herself closer to him.

 

            Nathan moaned as her tongue pressed for entry.  Their tongues tangled together, battling for dominance.  After a long moment they pulled breathlessly apart.

 

Nathan gently cupped her face and looked deeply into her sable eyes.  “Are you sure about this.  We don’t…”

 

Her fingers against his lips stilled his protest.   “I’m very sure.  For the last five years I’ve thought of nothing but being in your arms again, of feeling you deep inside me.  It’s what kept me sane and I was so very lost and incomplete without you.  I need you Nathan….” She finished tearfully

 

“I love you.”  He whispered softly, leaning forward to gently kiss the tears from her cheeks.  “God, how I love you.” He murmured as his lips trailed a path along the curve of her jaw.  “You are my heart, my soul.” He finished as he kissed her and desire flared as they found each other again… souls and bodies reuniting after an eternity apart.

 

 

They lay together, bodies intimately entwined in the warm afterglow, Kristin’s body pressed tightly to his.  Nathan’s hand rested on her head, fingers combing through her hair in a gentle caress.

 

“You don’t know how much I missed this.” She whispered against the skin of his neck.

 

“What? Making love?”

 

“That yes, but just being held by you.  I could never begin to tell you how safe you make me feel. With you I feel safe, and loved, and wanted…”

 

“You are safe, loved and wanted.” He replied gently drawing a thumb across her lips. “And I’m never leaving you ever again.”

 

“Promise?” she questioned, voice trembling.

 

“I promise.  You and Mia are all I need in the world.  You are my happiness. You are my life.”

 

“As you are ours.” She told him and kissed him softly reawakening their desire.

 

With passion spent they fell asleep in the circle of each other’s arms.  And as she fell into dreams, Kristin knew that as long as she lived she would never take anything for granted again. She would face every day as though it were her last… and she would always wish for One More Day.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still for one more day

Leave me wishing still for one more day...

With you

~*~*~*~*~

 

Fin


End file.
